Cómo criar a una hija en cinco sencillos pasos
by Misses Histery
Summary: [Segunda parte de "Aprendiendo a ser padres"] La hija Baek ahora ya es una niña de 6 años, habiendo pasado lo más difícil, Seung Jo y Ha Ni ahora se centran en hacer de su hija una 'señorita' ¿Lo lograrán?. By: Feer.
1. Paso 1

**¡Hola! Sí ya volví, no me odien por favor :B**

**Estem bueno como dice en el Sumary pues ¡Esta es la segunda parte de Aprendiendo a ser padres :). Sí lo sé al igual que a muchas a mi tampoco me satisfació el final que le di, por por eso hice segunda parte xD.**

**Bueno en sí la historia sólo se dará en cinco drabbles, ya que la verdad no me comprometo a escribirles una historia de 20 capítulos, ya que ahora no ****tengo el tiempo suficiente.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras de la primera parte en serio, me hicieron, hacen y harán muy feliz :)****Tampoco se desanimen, seguiré escribiendo one-shots de éste bello dorama :3. Algunas me han planteado la sugerencia de convertirme en escritora, así ****completa, con estudios y toda la cosa, porque además también tendría tiempo para escribir más fics xD. Debo decirles que mi meta es medicina, no sé ****cuánto tiempo más dure por aquí pero por ahora quiero aprovechar al máximo ;) **

**Disfruten la segunda parte :DD Y no me odien plisito n.n ****¿Tienen twitter? hahaha Si es así síganme doy followback :D sólo manden DM... MFeer0820**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

_Cómo criar a una hija en cinco sencillos pasos_

_._

_._

_._

**Paso 1. Nunca les cumplas sus caprichos**

"_Para ser unos buenos padres y hacer de su hija una señorita se deben de seguir sencillamente 5 simples pasos, si los sigue serán unos excelentes padres y así su hija se convertirá en una princesa respetuosa, amable y todos la querrán._

_Es importante que ustedes como padres sepan comprender que la mentalidad de una niña aún es muy fresca y que no entienden muchas cosas que los adultos sí, para empezar con una sana relación padres – hija ustedes deben de darle a saber a la niña que no todo se puede tener cuando se quiere"_

-¡Papá yo quiero ese peluche! – Dijo una niña de 6 años, con cabello marrón largo hasta antes de la cintura.

-Pero Seung Ha, tú ya tienes varios peluches – Replicó su padre agachándose hasta donde ella estaba.

-Pero ninguno como este

-Seung Ha no todo lo que pidas se te va a dar, entiende que las cosas no siempre se pueden obtener – Intentó convencerla su madre.

-Pero mamá

-Sin peros, jovencita, vamos se nos hará tarde para llegar con tu abuelo

La pequeña miró con tristeza el enorme peluche en forma de gato que adornaba aquel enorme vitral de la juguetería que quedaba de paso con la tienda de fideos del padre de Oh Ha Ni.

Ha Ni recordaba de pies a cabeza todo el texto de la revista que había comprado hace poco, de cómo poder educar a su hija cuando se es padre primerizo, es claro que sin experiencia ni Seung Jo ni Na Ni sabían muy bien cómo ser unos buenos padres, pero lo aprenderían y experimentarían con Seung Ha.

Llegaron al restaurante del abuelo materno de la pequeña Baek, ella saludo y abrazó a su abuelo, pues casi no lo veía, ya que, Seung Jo y Ha Ni unos años atrás habían decidido comprar una casa, era parecida a la de los padres del doctor, sabían que todos estarían tristes pero los visitarían muy a menudo como ahora, sólo querían tener un poco más de privacidad.

La noche había caído y la pequeña Seung Ha cepillaba su larga cabellera, era demasiado lista para su edad, era como una mini Seung Jo, excepto que había sacado el carácter alegre y alborotador de su madre.

La niña aún recordaba el gran peluche que había visto en el vitral, torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto, tal vez si mañana se mostraba enojada y lloraba un poco podría tener el peluche, sí eso era lo que iba a hacer mañana.

Ya con su pijama puesta, se recostó, su papá ya le había preparado la cama. Amaba demasiado a su papá, al igual que su mamá.

Cuando ya estaba sentada en su cama con un libro en mano para que se lo leyeran y pudiera dormir, vio como la puerta se abría y unos ojos se asomaban, unos ojos grandes y peludos, pero claro, era aquel gato que vio de paso en la juguetería. La niña sonrío y se empezó a reír. Seung Jo y Ha Ni abrieron completamente la puerta.

-Pequeña princesita ¿nos permitiría entrar? – Dijo Seung Jo con voz aniñada.

-¡Sí!

Ambos entraron y le entregaron el peluche a su hija y ella les dio las gracias diciendo que no era necesario que le leyeran, con abrazar al gato de peluche sería más que suficiente. Así dejaron que la niña se durmiera y ellos entraron a su habitación.

-¿Crees que fue prudente? – Preguntó la castaña a su esposo.

-¿Acaso querías que mañana estuviera todo el día enojada y llorando?

-Se le ha hecho costumbre, si las seguimos mal acostumbrando así después no tendrá remedio

-Bueno, tendrá cierto parecido con alguien que conozco muy bien

La castaña sonrió y lo besó.

-¿Cumplirás mi capricho hoy también? – Preguntó Ha Ni con un tono seductor.

-Todas las noches si así lo deseas.

_Primer paso fallido, qué importaba aún faltaban cuatro más._


	2. Paso 2

**¡Hola! Sí, así es, ya me acostumbré a actualizar en la madrugada. Bueno, estoy muy agradecida por las personas que me dejaron su hermosos Review :3 **

**Jaque. A nadie mencioné :P Hahahaha gracias por tus buenos deseos mujer, seguiré hasta donde pueda n.n**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096. Hola :D Muchísimas gracias, espero este también te guste.**

**Nobuko Hirano. Hahahaha ¿Apoco hay algo así en Disney? He estado un poco apartada de la televisión TT TT los checaré. Trataré de no tardar mucho, no te prometo nada porque aunque ahorita ando de vacaciones me dejan tarea y tengo que cuidar a mi sobrino TT TT pero trataré :D. Gracias por el Review.**

**Axa. Te lo agradezco infinitamente, al parecer Aprendiendo a ser padres tuvo éxito n.n Espero que éste también, aunque sea cortito. No te preocupes serán buenos padres n.n a su manera claro :D**

**zuki-uchia. Hola :D Hahaha gracias por el review y bueno no te hago esperar más, aquí está el segundo.**

**Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens. Te llamas Fernanda también *w* ¡Tocaya! Hahaha. Lo es, después de todo es una Baek. **

**Paulitalita. It's good to read you in this fic as well, thank you very much for the review, I hope you continue enjoying the chapters :DD**

**SirenaMisty. Hola :)) Yo con mi sobrino ando en la etapa del año y medio, pero hace mucho tiempo me tocó cuidar a niños de 4, 6 y 8 años, era un poco agotador pero divertido n.n. Gracias por seguir el fic :D**

**Y bueno, espero que les guste... les dejo el paso número 2 *inserte voz de anunciante aquí***

* * *

_Paso 2._

_Hazla humilde_

-¡Eres la mejor Seung Ha! – La abrazó impulsivamente una mujer ya un poco mayor, la madre de Seung Jo

-Les dije que podía superar a toda esa bola de bobos – Dijo sintiéndose orgullosa la pequeña niña

-Seung Ha, no les digas así a tus compañeros, ellos también dieron lo mejor de sí – Le llamó la atención Ha Ni con una voz seria

-Sí mamá – Se limitó a decir la cría, pues como buena Baek le encantaba alardear sus victorias y sobretodo humillar a los perdedores, era un gran defecto que había sacado de muy probablemente su padre, pues Ha Ni siempre fue demasiado humilde y así quería educar a su hija como una persona humilde que sepa animar a los demás incluso en sus derrotas pero alguien, especificando Seung Jo, quien no se encontraba en ese momento por trabajo, la había acostumbrado a siempre hacer sentir como la perfección andante. Aquel era un simple concurso matemático infantil, nada muy serio, era sólo cuestión de la escuela y para un sano entretenimiento de los niños. De recompensa, le dieron a Seung Ha, un pequeño trofeo y un diploma.

Cuando llegó Seung Jo a la casa Seung Ha emocionada le enseñó los premios y él se sintió orgulloso.

-Fascinante Seung Ha, lo mandaremos a enmarcar y lo colgaremos en el estudio ¿vale?

La niña sonriendo y abrazó a su padre – ¿Qué me regalarás por eso?

-Seung Ha no es necesario que papá te compre algo material, la satisfacción de que hiciste algo que te gustara y que te hiciera feliz es más que suficiente – Le explicó la castaña

-Papá quiero un regalo

-Tu mamá tiene razón Seung Ha

-Pero soy la mejor en el salón de clases, incluso de toda la escuela, los niños de sexto grado son unos inmaduros

-Seung Ha te reconocemos y sabemos que tienes un potencial increíble, pero no es necesario que te regalemos algo – Sentenció la castaña sentándose en el mullido sofá dejando a la pequeña con una cara de insatisfacción y de brazos cruzados

Seung Jo se le acercó y la abrazó susurrándole – Mañana iremos a que escojas lo que quieras de regalo

La niña sonrió nuevamente y asintió yéndose contenta a su habitación, deseaba que ya fuera mañana.

Seung Jo se acercó al sofá en donde estaba Ha Ni entretenida leyendo una revista de escándalos, algunas cosas no cambiaban

-¿Para qué lees eso? – Preguntó su marido viendo extrañamente la revista

-Es entretenido – Atinó a decir su mujer

-Ja, hay cosas más entretenidas – La contradijo

-Como ir mañana con tu hija a comprarle necesariamente algo – Dijo pasando de página

-¿Escuchaste?

-Estoy a su lado, como no voy a escuchar

-¿Te molesta?

Ha Ni cerró la revista, suspiró y miró directamente a los ojos de Seung Jo – No quiero que sea arrogante como tú

-No lo será

-Yo me conformaba con un "felicidades" de mi papá

-Tú jamás ganaste ninguna competencia, ni siquiera clasificabas – Dijo burlándose de ella

Ha Ni un poco indignada le dirigió una mirada asesina a su marido mientras se levantaba del sofá pero la mano de Seung Jo la detuvo y la jaló contra sí para que la castaña cayera encima de él y quedaran a una distancia de unos milímetros apenas

-Sabes que esa es la verdad – Dijo riéndose el hombre

-Pero no tienes derecho a decirlo tan discriminatoriamente

-No te estoy discriminando, sólo será ésta vez, lo prometo

-Está bien – Terminó accediendo la chica y Seung Jo la besó.

_Segundo paso fallido, bueno… aún quedaban 3 más._


	3. Paso 3

**HOLA o/ antes de que intenten lincharme, debo disculparme, no creí tardar tanto, pero umm, no tengo excusa, más que la falta de inspiración, y pues, en ésta tarde lluviosa, BOILÁ, la inspiración llegó y, y, y, en verdad no me odien n.n Hago lo mejor que puedo para darles una historia bonita y así, y aquí está el capítulo 3, que a mi parecer, será el más bonito de los 5, me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes igual.**

**Nobuko Hirano. Hola C: Sí, los padres suelen malcriar a los hijos, especialmente los padres a las hijas, pero como es Seung Jo todo se le perdona n.n Jajajaja, y perdón por la tardanza aquí está la continuación.**

**Paulitalita. Thank you so much, thanks for follow me from the beginning, n.n Don't worry, my english is not very good either.**

**moonlight10060. Ya la vi moon, por eso me doy más inspiración, pero los especiales son TAN corititos que ya hasta me los sé de memoria C:**

**jaque. Jajajajaja ¿Hasta por aquí me tienes que reclamar de suju? Jum, en fin, gracias Jaque, tú siempre apoyándome n.n por eso te quiero mil trece mil **

**Jazmin Li. ¡Muchas gracias! Y con mucho gusto te dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**vampire-klaudia. Gracias n.n**

**kimberly. Ya aquí está el tercer capítulo, :) disfrútalo.**

**Eu. Jajajaja no desesperes, soy un poco lenta en actualizar, pero aquí está. **

**Patricia Bustos. Hola, mucho gusto, qué bien que te gusta mi historia, n.n las lectoras son las que me ayudan muchas veces a continuar, y no te preocupes, aquí ya viene el capítulo 3.**

**Ahora sí, a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

_Paso 3._

_Reconozcan sus errores._

_Como seres humanos todos estamos destinados a equivocarnos en pequeñas y grandes cosas, lo importante es aprender de los errores y también aceptarlos, así como ustedes le piden a sus hijos que acepten sus equivocaciones, padres, deben aceptar los propios de igual manera, así sus retoños tendrán un ejemplo a seguir._

-¡Fue tu culpa mamá!

-¡Seung Ha, sabes que no me gusta que dejes tus juguetes tirados por donde sea!

Madre e hija discutiendo, era típica esa escena de domingo en la tarde, ese día Ha Ni cocinaba, y Seung Ha se la pasaba jugando en el jardín, pero como ese día estaba lloviendo, jugaba dentro de la casa, y como toda una niña pequeña, deja sus juguetes por aquí y por allá, y su madre, toda una descuidada, pisó una muñequita de trapo y cayó, sin embargo traía consigo un plato con caldo el cuál terminó roto y el caldo cubriendo la ropa de la madre y cubriendo parte de la ropa de la niña, un hermoso vestido azul turquesa, el preferido de Seung Ha.

-Y es mi vestido preferido – Recriminó la pequeña, a pesar de su corta edad, se ponía a discutir con su madre como si fuera lo más natural.

-No me grites Seung Ha, o si no tendré que castigarte – Amenazó, sinceramente, no le gustaba mostrarse dura con su hija, puesto que era su adoración.

-Papá tiene razón, eres una torpe – Gritó Seung Ha, su mamá en un rápido movimiento la agarró del brazo para girarla y darle una débil nalgada, pero como Seung Ha nunca había sentido un golpe por parte de sus padres se zafó, lloró y corrió hasta la puerta trasera.

-¡Seung Ha! – La llamó Ha Ni tratando de seguirla pero como el piso seguía mojado volvió a caer – Debe de estar en la choza del patio, limpiaré esto y después iré por ella.

Y se puso a limpiar el desastre que había provocado Seung Ha, o... bueno, también ella había tenido la culpa por ser descuidada y no fijarse por dónde camina, se sentía también culpable por haberle pegado, pero debía de enseñarla a que no debe de ser irrespetuosa ni con ella ni con nadie más.

Mientras Seung Ha se encontraba recostada en una esquinita de esa pequeña choza, la cual estaba para guardar cosas que se usaban en días festivos, sillas, decoraciones, ahí también estaba el árbol de Navidad, suspiró y miró su vestido por enésima vez – Ésta mancha ni mi abuela podrá quitarla – dijo inflando sus cachetes – ¡Atchu! – Se abrazó a sí misma, comenzaba a hacer mucho frío y a llover más fuerte, incluso había truenos y la asustaba.

-Debería disculparme con mamá, pero ella fue la descuidada y me arruinó mi vestido – Si bien era cierto que a la niña se le dificultaba aceptar sus errores, como a su padre – Pero… también es mi culpa ¡Atchu!

La puerta de la choza se abrió y entró Ha Ni, empapada y con una cobija en sus manos – Vamos Seung Ha te vas a resfriar.

Se escuchaba el goteo de la regadera, Ha Ni le enjuagaba el cabello y el cuerpecito a su querida hija, cuando terminó ambas de secaron, la mamá cargó a su pequeña y la llevó hasta la habitación de la última mencionada, la vistió y le secó el cabello – Espera aquí Seung Ha – le dijo saliendo de su cuarto.

Cuando regresó, vio a Seung Ha acariciando a su peluche en forma de gato, ella entró con una charola repleta de postres, y dos tazas de té, a su hija le fascinaba el té, especialmente el de manzanilla.

-Mami – Llamó Seung Ha

-¿Qué pasó princesa?

-Perdóname – Dijo abrazándola y Ha Ni le sonrió y le dio en beso en su frente.

-Lo haré si tú me perdonas a mí – Seung Ha asintió y así se quedaron abrazadas un largo rato, si había algo que a Seung Ha le gustara más que el té de manzanilla eran los abrazos de su mamá.

El reloj marcaba las 12:30 de la madrugada, y apenas Seung Jo llegaba a su casa, todo estaba en silencio – De seguro están dormidas – Se dijo a sí mismo, subió y se asomó en su cuarto matrimonial, y no vio a su esposa, se asomó al cuarto de la pequeña Seung Ha y se enterneció al ver a las dos mujeres de su vida abrazadas durmiendo profundamente, cerró la puerta, ya tendría tiempo después para estar con su esposa.

A la mañana siguiente se escuchaba en la casa Baek a dos personas discutiendo.

-¡Mamá, estoy resfriada por tu culpa!

-¡¿Qué?! La que se fue a encerrar a la choza mientras llovía fuiste tú, Seung Ha

Seung Jo suspiró, simplemente había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

_Tercer paso fallido, qué importaba aún faltaban dos más._


End file.
